1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recognition device, a focus adjustment device, an imaging apparatus, an image recognition method, and a focus adjustment method.
2. Discussion of the Background
There is known an image tracking device for storing an image of a target to be focused as a reference image (template image), detecting an image that matches the reference image from repeatedly photographed images through template matching process, and tracking the target (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-058431).
When the background of the target to be focused is similar in color information with the target, however, there is a possibility other portions such as the background different from the target might be falsely recognized.